Palavras
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O passado deve ficar no passado? Contar toda a verdade pode destruir um amor? Uma resposta de Shura é tudo que Saga precisa. O capricorniano vai conseguir compreender? Presente de Aniversário para Kakau. Saga e Shura, Yaoi.


**PALAVRAS**

ShiryuForever94 Fanfiction

Presente de Aniversário para Kakau

(Betado e inspirado por Akane Mitsuko, meu Shura)

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Toei, Kurumada e Shueisha é que ganham horrores com os rapazinhos fofos. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor e provavelmente sexo (lemon) entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Esta história se passa anos depois da Saga de Hades.

**Shura POV**

- "Me deixe em paz..."

- "Não."

- "Você sabe o que fez, então me deixe em paz..."

- "Não."

- "SOME DAQUI DROGA!"

- "Não."

Levanto-me e soco a parede bem ao lado da cabeça dele e recebo de volta o olhar mais impaciente que já tinha visto nele. – "Vai embora..."

- "Qual parte do "ene" "a" "o" "til", você não entendeu ainda? Eu não vou, Shura, não adianta que não vou deixar você. Nunca vou deixar você. Nem se você me expulsar, nem se me quiser fora de sua vida. Porque eu sei que você me ama. Não sou capaz de simplesmente desistir de você."

- "PSICOPATA!"

- "Totalmente. Apaixonei-me por um homem que quase matei, queria o que? Sanidade? Posso até deixar você sozinho, mas deixar de te amar? Não me peça o impossível."

O que eu faço com esse desgraçado? O que eu faço com esse... Demônio de olhos azuis? Ele não se move, permanece ali, me olhando. Permanece ali, me deixando louco de saudade dele. Me deixando... Sentir... O que eu não posso sentir.

- "Saga, isso não é razoável. Você renasceu há apenas dois anos e, um ano depois, quando fiquei sozinho, veio atrás de mim feito um louco. Começamos a namorar contra tudo que há de mais lógico e então, há uma semana, você me contou do que fez com seu Satã Imperial quando ainda dominava o Santuário. O que queria? Que eu dissesse que foi ótimo ter sido seduzido por você enquanto eu nem sabia o que fazia?"

- "Achei que ser sincero era melhor que esperar que um dia você lembrasse e me odiasse por isso. Eu esperei toda essa semana, Shura. Eu o deixei em paz toda essa semana, tentando que você chegasse a uma decisão, mas não é fácil para mim também."

Ele não faz idéia de que eu não posso odiá-lo? Não consigo. O inferno é que não consigo... – "Some daqui, já pedi a você."

- "Diga que não me ama. Que não sente nada por mim por conta de algo que ocorreu há mais anos que gostaríamos de lembrar. Hoje é seu aniversário, Shura. Eu não queria que fosse assim, mas guardar a verdade por mais tempo não era algo que eu conseguisse fazer. Eu comprei um presente para você, mas se estamos brigados, não quero dá-lo a você por convenção social."

A voz dele. O tom. Esse grego maldito sabe muito bem o que a voz dele faz comigo. – "Preciso de um tempo para pensar, Saga. Respeite meu tempo..."

- "Não há tempo para esperar, não mais, Shura. Eu fiz o que fiz e não posso apagar tudo que houve, embora gostasse muito de ter esse poder. Só posso cuidar de não magoar você novamente e, por isso, resolvi contar tudo que aconteceu. Ponderei muito antes de tomar essa decisão e, por mais que você me deteste agora, sei que de algum modo, você vai perceber o quanto de amor houve em minha decisão."

O pior é que Saga sabe muito bem o quanto prezo a sinceridade num relacionamento. O pior é que Saga sabe como eu me sinto quanto ao passado. Ele sabe... – "Não sou nenhum anjo inocente também, Saga." E talvez seja isso que tanto me atormenta. O fato de que ele me aceitou com meus tormentos, todos eles.

- "Não, Shura, você é sim. Era tão inocente que eu pude manipular seu coração e sua alma e impedir que Aiolos me desmascarasse. Você sofreu por anos, Aiolia sofreu por anos e tudo por minha culpa. No entanto, se meu amor por você não é o suficiente para que entenda que eu não sou mais aquele ente sem honra, eu terei que aceitar sua decisão. Por mais que isso possa doer, eu sempre vou respeitar você, pois é uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que pode merecer meu respeito. E meu amor."

O jeito como Saga fala, o jeito como olha. Ele sempre foi um homem de muitas palavras, mil assuntos e tremendas idéias. Montes de situações ao mesmo tempo. Monotonia é algo que não tenho em minha vida desde que eu o conheci, ou melhor, desde que estamos juntos como um casal.

Engraçado que sempre me achei um espanhol tradicional, que iria desposar uma boa moça, ter filhos e levar minha vida da melhor maneira possível.

Só que então veio meu amor por Aiolos e descobri que ser um homem pode não significar querer uma mulher para ser seu par.

E então veio o domínio do Santuário, todo o mal que Saga fez a tantos. Tantas coisas aconteceram, tantas dores, mortes, sangue, batalhas, guerras, situações quase impossíveis de agüentar e eu agüentei. E agora... O que ele me pede? Que o perdoe? Será que é isso que ele precisa de mim? Meu perdão? Hoje é meu aniversário e eu me sinto... Triste.

Olho-o cheio de dúvidas. Ele permanece ali, esperando, num silêncio que é tão raro de ver, numa inatividade tão difícil de ser associada a ele. Saga está esperando... Esperando por minha decisão.

Ele sempre foi um tanto orgulhoso, com um gênio indomável, autoritário por vezes e muito difícil de lidar nas situações mais improváveis como, por exemplo, comprar um móvel novo. No entanto, agora, aqui, olhando para mim, ele parece apenas esperar que eu decida por nós dois. Por que me deu tanto poder, Saga? Por que?

O que eu devo dizer? O que eu devo fazer?

- "Vou para minha casa, Shura. Também não posso simplesmente fazer você aceitar. Eu o amo, sinceramente, e não vou mudar de opinião, nem de sentimentos, não se você não quiser. Eu posso amar sozinho. Passei muito tempo amando você sem que você ao menos suspeitasse. Sei fazer bem esse papel. Quando e se quiser, pode vir falar comigo."

O grego loiro me deu as costas e saiu de meu templo e foi como se o sol se pusesse entre nuvens. Tudo ficou de repente muito frio e escuro aqui dentro.

Fecho meus olhos e tento pensar um tanto mais. Por que eu não consigo não ser louco por esse homem? Somos tão diferentes! Tão conflitantes!

As últimas frases dele. Sim, ele passou anos me amando sem que eu soubesse. Até isso esse infeliz fez. Ele me deixou reviver, me esperou estar forte, esperou que meu namoro com Aiolos desse errado por conta de diferenças que a adolescência não havia tornado tão evidentes.

Ele esperou que eu conseguisse enxergar nele algo além do falastrão por vezes irônico que todo mundo pensa conhecer.

Ele esperou se dar a conhecer por mim, deixou-me desvendar a força de caráter dele, o jeito especial que ele tem de ser terno e ser meigo. Saga esperou que eu finalmente ficasse apaixonado por ele, sem nunca ter me tocado. Nunca havia me beijado até que se declarou totalmente.

O geminiano esperou. E sei o quanto pode ser complicado para alguém tão cheio de vida e tão inquieto quanto ele.

Sabem o que ele me disse? Que eu valia à pena. Que esperara porque eu valia à pena.

Eu soube que durante o quase ano inteiro em que ele "preparou o terreno" para se declarar a mim, ele não ficou com ninguém, não namorou ninguém, simplesmente ficou sozinho.

E olhe que ficar sozinho é uma heresia para alguém como Saga.

Saga é capaz de se divertir sentado à beira da praia ou numa festa com duas mil pessoas com a mesma alegria. Ele fala de qualquer assunto, entabula conversa com qualquer um e tem um sorriso aberto e que parece sempre sincero.

Já fomos a algumas festas, antes de namorarmos. Era impressionante. Ele sorria e muita gente desmontava com o charme dele. Não que ele faça de propósito ou seja um conquistador barato. Simplesmente é como ele é.

Luz. Alegria. Energia.

Uma voz de chamar a atenção, sem falar em todo o resto. Saga é complexo demais para ser descrito em poucas linhas. É bonito demais sem ao menos se importar com isso.

Ah, ele tem um ego gigantesco, mas não é pedante nem se acha o máximo como Afrodite. E pode ser tão cruel e violento quanto Máscara de Morte se a situação exigir, só que isso não é o principal nele.

O que é o principal em Saga?

Seu senso de oportunidade e sua capacidade de compreender rapidamente uma situação, liderando qualquer equipe em missões perigosas.

Eu já o vi trabalhar com Milo. Ninguém é tão bom em estratégias quanto Milo, mas Saga é mais atirado e vê mais detalhes com sua mente inquieta.

Eu já o vi trabalhar com Camus. O controle de Camus centra os esforços de Saga e juntos eles dão conta de coisas incríveis. A perspicácia de Saga é impressionante e a capacidade de Camus de analisar tudo com os sentimentos afastados da situação é um ganho e tanto.

Eu o tive trabalhando comigo.

Foi uma experiência um tanto complexa. Eu tenho mania de querer saber tudo antes, de ter absoluta certeza antes de dar algum passo, antes de me lançar num trabalho difícil.

Mas, com Saga?

Oh, claro que não! O geminiano nos arrastou para a Espanha num trabalho de resgate de um trem descarrilado sem ao menos perguntar quantas pessoas estavam nos vagões, sem querer saber detalhe algum além de que era urgente e pessoas podiam morrer.

Eu cortava a lataria e Saga afastava destroços e entulho. Fazíamos tudo tão rápido que creio que ninguém sequer nos viu.

Salvamos mais de 270 pessoas.

Se houvéssemos feito como eu queria, e analisado com cuidado diversas situações possíveis, teríamos perdido cerca de 70 sobreviventes, pois um dos vagões não resistiu e despencou pela ponte destruída pela bomba terrorista.

Só que o vagão despencou depois que Saga retirou todos de lá.

Se tivéssemos demorado mais uma hora...

E então aprendi que às vezes é melhor agir que pensar demais, como eu sempre fiz. E eu aprendi com ele.

Então começamos a namorar e admito que foi bem complicado no início até que eu entendesse o jeito inquieto dele e ele compreendesse meu jeito calado e introspectivo.

Já o vi chorar, já o ouvi gemer, já o senti estremecer em meus braços e já senti o gosto de sua boca. Já adormeci nos braços dele, já choraminguei no colo dele, já brigamos de destruir paredes, já fizemos as pazes quebrando o estrado da minha antiga cama.

Já gargalhamos no meio da madrugada e é muito difícil que eu solte uma gargalhada. Ele me faz rir, ele me deixa tão vivo e tudo perto dele tem um brilho tão impossível de obter quando estou sozinho.

Eu sou fechado demais, tradicional demais, alguns me acham um tremendo chato e ele... Ele não acha. Gosta de que eu o acompanhe a todos os lugares por mais revoltado que eu fique quando ele me leva para alguma boate lotada.

Fico muito bravo quando Saga me arrasta para uma pista de dança lotada de adolescentes cheios de hormônios e eu tenho que controlar meu monstruoso ciúme ao ver o tanto de mãos que querem tocar nele, o tanto de piscadelas que ele recebe. Ele é uma estrela, não há outra definição para Saga...

De minha parte, não sou imbecil e sei que também atraio olhares, recebo apalpadelas e sou imprensado por homens e mulheres numa pista de dança.

O problema é como nós dois lidamos com isso.

Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha, fecho o semblante e faço todos se afastarem tão logo seja possível.

Saga não.

Oh, não! Aquele geminiano cretino ri de volta, por vezes abraça de volta, ondeia os quadris com charme e diz não com a pose de quem adoraria dizer sim.

Desgraçado!

Ele é fascinante e isso me deixa doente.

Ou talvez me deixe com medo. Eu já quis que tudo fosse diferente e que eu pudesse dar conta de um homem tão mutável e fascinante quanto ele.

Pois é assim que me sinto.

Sinto-me um pobre asteróide que se junta a um sol e que gostaria muito de ter o brilho, o calor e a imensidão do seu sol...

- "Você é meu sol, Saga. Por que precisa tanto ser um geminiano estressado?"

Ele quem é estressado? Eu fui o autor de um pequeno, bom, talvez nem tão pequeno, dano estrutural numa casa noturna em Mykonos há bem pouco tempo. Quem mandou o dono da boate se oferecer para resolver qualquer tipo de tensão que Saga estivesse sentindo bem na minha cara? Só por que são gregos, ele poderia tomar tal liberdade? Saga estava especialmente tenso naquele dia e eu não tive muito sucesso em acalmá-lo.

Então saímos até a maldita boate e tudo ia quase bem até que o tal dono apareceu com taças de Ouzo e disse que Saga parecia um pouco nervoso.

Conversa vai e conversa bem, o sacripanta passou a mão na cintura de Saga e disse que ele precisava relaxar um pouco, com a pessoa certa...

FLASHBACK – MYKONOS

_COM A PESSOA CERTA? Eu sou a pessoa certa dele!_ Foi o que me deu vontade de gritar, mas tal como um touro que vê a flâmula vermelha da tourada, eu nem pensei. Fogo de ódio rondou meus pensamentos e meu olhar. Recoloquei minha taça de Ouzo no balcão de mármore branco.

- "Shura?"

A voz de Saga era preocupada. O grego me conhece tão bem...

- "Pessoa certa é? Por acaso sabe quem é a pessoa certa para ele, Senhor Salvatore?" Eu perguntei entredentes e aproximei-me deles. Arranquei as mãos dele do MEU Saga e puxei o grego para mim, tão depressa que creio que Saga nem conseguiu entender o que se passava.

- "Acaso se perguntou se ele já não tem a pessoa certa para ele?" Eu sei que posso ser assustador. Sei que meu olhar verde pode ficar quase negro de fúria. Sei que minha altura e meu porte podem se tornar intimidadores. Eu ergui minha mão e meu cosmo reagiu numa aura dourada que muitos não perceberam, mas aquele projeto de conquistador barato sentiu que algo estava estranho.

- "Er, Saga, o seu amigo parece um pouco bravo."

- "Não sou amigo dele. Sou o homem dele. Sou o macho que ele beija e com quem ele faz sexo. E você cometeu um grande engano ao achar que podia ser alguém certo para ele, _cabrón_." Quebrei o balcão num golpe só de minha mão e pó de pedra se espalhou. Eu havia bebido um pouco, admito, mas a fúria me cegava.

- "Acho que devemos ir, Shura."

Saga ainda tentou me acalmar, mas eu não estava calmo. O tal Salvatore deu um risinho e aquilo me irritou demais. Certo, então vamos rir um pouco. Um som de zunido e eu quebrei o bar inteiro, todas as paredes de espelho, todas as bebidas foram ao chão, houve algum tumulto e eu ri. Ri no meio da confusão. Creio que senhor Salvatore nunca mais se meterá com o meu Saga...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

E depois de tudo que já passei com ele, pensando bem, o problema não é o que Saga me contou sobre o Satã Imperial. O problema é que eu sei muito bem que não consigo ficar sem ele por mais coisas loucas que ele já tenha feito.

O problema não é nosso passado, embora eu tenha ficado bem chateado com tudo que houve, mas o problema é nosso futuro.

Será que eu também sou tão importante assim para ele? Será que ele não viveria muito melhor se pudesse estar solteiro por aí, sem ter que se preocupar com meu mau humor, com meu ciúme, com meu jeito de implicar com o jeito como ele por vezes é irônico e engraçadinho?

Talvez eu até goste de ver o quanto esse grego é manipulador, ardiloso e perigoso. Ter a companhia de Saga é como embarcar numa viagem sem destino, é como ter o horizonte para desbravar.

Desde que estamos juntos que já conheci tantas coisas que nem fazia idéia que existissem. Desde que estamos juntos que já aprendi a compreender os vários tipos de meio sorriso dele, os vários arqueares de suas loiras sobrancelhas. Já consigo entender como ele se sente apenas pela maneira com que se esparrama no meu sofá ou se joga na minha cama.

Aprendi até mesmo sobre o jeito como ele quer fazer amor pelo jeito como me beija, pela maneira como se esfrega em mim e, pasmem, até mesmo pelo jeito como ele me arranha...

- "Céus, esse homem é um desafio e tanto e eu nunca mais hei de sentir algo assim, tenho certeza..."

Subo os degraus de minha casa e atiro-me na minha cama. Bem, na verdade, foi ele quem escolheu e comprou. Ele gosta de espaço, de inovação, de claridade, de energia.

Meu quarto era marrom e preto, com móveis pesados e um tanto a menos de iluminação...

Era...

Agora? Ele trocou as cortinas, mudou a cama de lugar, colocou quadros de arte moderna e deu seu toque pessoal no "nosso" quarto.

Certo, eu também remodelei aquele quarto estilo "última novidade do design de Milão" dele. Tirei uns painéis loucos que ele tinha espalhados pela parede onde encostava o colchão de sua cama box e comprei junto com ele uma cama igual a esta aqui. Grande, sólida, entalhada em madeira e com um bom e tradicional colchão de molas.

Também fiz questão de dar jeito naqueles painéis brancos que deixavam entrar mais luz do que deveriam durante o verão grego. Agora há persianas e cortinas, além de um bom blackout no quarto de Saga.

Creio que nós dois misturamos nossos gostos em ambas as casas. Afinal de contas vivemos nos revezando em nossos lares. Já pensamos em morar juntos, mas como ficariam nossos deveres de cavaleiros? Ora, isso é uma tremenda loucura. Tudo isso...

Por onde mesmo que estavam indo meus pensamentos antes de eu enveredar por móveis e decoração?

Hum, certo, o motivo pelo qual eu estou muito zangado com ele e também estou sentindo louca falta dele...

Um silêncio incrível está presente aqui nesse quarto.

Ele não está aqui. Ele deveria estar aqui? O que diabos eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?

Passamos por coisas demais, vimos coisas demais, morremos nos redimindo de nossos pecados. Fomos leais à Atena e possibilitamos que os cavaleiros de bronze pudessem atravessar o muro das lamentações e vencer Hades.

Creio que apenas nós estamos interessados em tudo que já passou. Nós estamos interessados MESMO em tudo que já passou? Eu estou interessado? Eu não posso ser tão estúpido, posso?

- "É passado! Droga, Saga, é passado! Tivemos um nova chance e não vou deixar que o passado venha estragar toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida!"

If you're gonna save the day  
Se você for salvar o dia  
And you're hearin' what I say  
E se você está ouvindo o que eu digo  
I feel your touch, your kiss  
Eu sinto seu toque, seu beijo  
It's not enough  
Não é o bastante  
And if you believe in me  
E se você acredita em mim  
Don't think my love's for free  
Não pense que meu amor é de graça  
I won't take nothin' less then a deeper love  
Eu não te darei nada menos que um amor profundo

Levanto-me de um pulo. Não sou bom com palavras, nunca foi meu forte. Mas há algo que posso fazer. Chamo um grupo de servos e servas e peço várias coisas. Leva praticamente o dia todo, mas no começo da noite, está tudo pronto. Agora, só me falta o principal.

Tomo banho, barbeio-me e visto uma roupa simples e elegante, uma calça jeans branca, uma camisa pólo verde escura e um bom sapato. Perfume amadeirado e cítrico. Os cabelos jogados para trás.

Não está chovendo, o que é bom. Há um pequeno jardim nos fundos de minha casa e é lá que está tudo sendo montado e organizado.

Deu algum trabalho, deu muito trabalho, mas creio que ele vai ficar surpreso. Bem, talvez eu mesmo esteja surpreso. Pego meu celular e ligo para o dele.

- "Alô."

A voz dele está tensa, neutra e distante. Eu magoei você?

- "Saga, sou eu, Shura."

- "Eu sei."

Silêncio. Todas as palavras que eu tinha ensaiado com tanto capricho somem de minha mente. Eu arfo ao telefone e um nó incrível se forma em minha garganta.

- "Shura, o que foi? Está tudo bem?"

A nota de preocupação na voz dele. Ele foi o tutor de tantos neste Santuário. Ele era apaziguador, era um mestre bondoso com os pequenos, era paciente e era um bom exemplo, ao menos o pouco que me lembro. Os anos negros de seu sumiço inexplicável não apagaram de todo a imagem que muitos ainda têm dele.

Um bom homem, com uma boa alma.

O homem que eu amo.

- "Venha aqui."

Realmente isso que é um convite sensato, claro e polido. Eu não consegui dizer nada do que eu queria.

- "Estou indo, dê-me vinte minutos."

- "Está bem."

O som do telefone me diz que ele desligou e eu reviro os olhos. Não disse nada do que eu planejara! Nada! Eu sou um tremendo empacado, isso sim! Mas que droga!

- "Mestre Shura, está tudo pronto e as flores que encomendou chegaram. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? Disse-nos que o deixássemos a sós hoje. Tem certeza?"

- "Sim, Aisha, eu tenho. Podem ir. Eu vou preparar o restante. Obrigado."

- "Boa noite, Mestre Shura."

Tão logo meus servos saíram eu dei um longo suspiro e apaguei toda a iluminação da casa. Saga gosta de inovação, de coisas impensadas, mas eu sou um tanto sem graça para isso. Não sei bem o que queria fazer, mas peguei alguns dados sobre charme, sedução e clima de romance na internet e reproduzi algumas coisas. Há um longo tapete vermelho estendido da entrada de minha casa até o outro lado que dá para o jardim.

Sim, eu me dei ao trabalho de fazer um caminho cheio de velas quadradas, perfeitamente quadradas, de cores suaves, chama bonita e... Ora, a quem eu quero enganar? Eu adoro aquele homem e eu quero que ele entenda isso apesar de nossa discussão.

Não preciso de presente algum de Saga, não preciso de nada além de que ele esteja aqui, perto de mim, porque é o meu amor.

Let me tell you, you know I  
Deixe-me contar a você, deixar você saber que eu  
I need a miracle  
Eu preciso de um milagre  
I need a miracle  
Eu preciso de um milagre  
It's more than physical  
É é mais que contato físico  
What I need to feel from you  
O que eu preciso sentir vindo de você

- "Shura?"

A voz dele é firme e forte. Meu coração dispara e eu me sinto um garotinho.

- "Estou aqui, Saga. Entre, por favor." Estou parado no meio de minha sala, não há luz além das velas, o cheiro de frutas frescas é bem agradável, a brisa suave da noite faz algum barulho nas cortinas finas, há uma atmosfera um tanto onírica por aqui. Talvez por que ele seja meu sonho...

- "Você me chamou?"

Ele não tira os olhos de mim, não faz comentário algum sobre tudo que fiz. Ele simplesmente me desnuda com o olhar azul cor de mar Egeu dele...

- "E-eu, bem, eu fiz umas coisas e..."

- "Você me chamou?"

Não há dúvida na voz dele, os braços cruzados e, por Atena, ele está perfeito! Todo de preto! Saga é loiro, de longos e brilhantes cabelos cor de sol que voam no vento ou ficam ondulando na água quando tomamos banho de banheira ou que ele simplesmente joga pra cima, espalhando nos travesseiros quando nos abraçamos, ou que ele apenas joga por cima de seu corpo nu ocultando a pele quente de meus olhos quando quer me seduzir e...

- "Saga..." Minha voz não sai, é um sussurro, estou arfando, meus olhos estão brilhando e meu corpo está ficando tão quente que tenho medo que entre em combustão espontânea.

- "Eu vim, porque você me chamou. E nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo me faria vir apenas com uma frase."

Ele está andando em direção a mim no passo ondeado e sensual que ele sabe ter quando quer. Ele está com um meio sorriso devastador, o mesmo que ele não distribui por aí, mas que só eu vejo.

- "O que há ao final do tapete vermelho? Não preciso percorrer essa distância toda para saber qual é meu prêmio e meu destino, Shura."

Por que ele sempre sabe o que dizer enquanto eu fico feito uma estátua de sal perdido no olhar e jeito dele enquanto ele se aproxima com o cosmo aceso feito uma lareira e o olhar de gato à espreita que ele sabe que me deixa doido?

- "Não sou um prêmio, Saga." Consigo falar. Para variar, nada romântico, nem interessante. O problema é o tom. Minha voz baixa uma oitava, meu olhar se acende também e meu corpo parece estar sendo arrastado e ando também em direção a ele, como se meus pés tivessem resolvido que ficarem por ali não era a coisa correta a fazer.

Let me tell you, you know I  
Deixe-me contar a você, deixar você saber que eu  
I need a miracle  
Eu preciso de um milagre  
I need a miracle  
Eu preciso de um milagre  
It's more than physical  
É é mais que contato físico  
What I need to get me through  
O que eu preciso para me deixar levar

- "Claro que não. Um prêmio qualquer um pode ganhar se concorrer a ele. Você, Shura, é meu amor. Então, mude a palavra prêmio, mude o que quiser, só não queira que eu mude o que sinto por você."

Eu odeio esse homem! Eu detesto você, Saga! Por que sabe o que dizer, torce as palavras como se fossem argila nas mãos de um escultor enquanto eu fico pasmo, sem assunto e bancando o imbecil bem aqui na sua frente?

Agora é tarde para pensar em qualquer coisa. Sinto o perfume de Saga, sinto o cosmo dele e posso tocá-lo se eu quiser. Ele está perto, cada vez mais perto. Até que para bem diante de mim e suspira.

Claro que não é um suspiro qualquer! O que estão pensando? Estou falando de Saga! Ele solta ar quente em direção à minha boca e sinto o hálito de hortelã e vinho branco dele. O olhar azul que ele tem é um raio x que me desnuda de qualquer dúvida e eu não sei por que não o ataco como um cão raivoso esfomeado que vê sua primeira refeição em dias...

- "Preparou tudo isso para mim, Shura?"

Ele cicia.

A voz grave e forte dele pode ser o som mais sensual e quente do planeta, podem acreditar. Sinto uma explosão interna acontecer e sei que agora não tem mais como eu querer ser racional e compenetrado, nem sério e nem medir cada passo antes de dá-lo.

- "Sim." Falo finalmente, fitando-o e deixando minhas mãos tocarem os braços musculosos e subirem para os ombros dele em rodopios acariciantes. Há dois botões abertos na camisa de Saga e eu posso ver os fios dourados que recobrem tão bem seu peitoral firme. Sinto-me num estado de graça que não consigo descrever. Acho que estou pensando demais.

- "Sim é uma resposta que serve para várias perguntas, Shura."

Ele permanece com o olhar sério e suas mãos não se movem de onde estão. Ele está me encarando com firmeza e eu me sinto ir do estado firme e resoluto a mistura para gelatina em segundos. Minhas pernas tremem de repente e ofego ficando tonto ao perceber que se ele sair de minha vida, minha alma vai junto com ele.

Saga não é um garotinho apaixonado e manipulável para que eu possa bancar o machão sedutor, nem o sujeito espertinho. Ele é um homem com toda maturidade e inteligência e, além disso, por trás de alguns sorrisos e da face amigável, está uma vontade de ferro, uma determinação inquebrantável e, ele está esperando que eu responda, sincera e abertamente, se o perdôo. Sim, é isso que ele está esperando antes de se mover, antes de me dar o que preciso. O que eu preciso?

Dele!

Da presença firme, da decisão imparcial e precisa, da risada majestosa, do sorriso aberto, da carranca fechada quando algo não está bem.

Acho que preciso até mesmo de seus socos na parede quando se irrita comigo ao ponto de brigarmos feio.

Não somos menininhos. Nós brigamos também. E muito seriamente. Só que nenhuma briga, até hoje, foi capaz de apagar que nos amamos. Eu só preciso deixar ele saber que, sinceramente, eu não ligo mais. Não quero mais saber do que já aconteceu. Só me interessa agora o que pode ser, não mais o que já foi. Sendo mais sincero ainda, só me interessa o que é...

- "Eu te amo e o quero de volta o mais rapidamente possível. Eu o amo e não vou ficar procurando palavras bonitas para algo simples. Quero-o na minha vida, com todo seu passado, e não dou a mínima para ele a partir de agora. Eu te amo, Saga e me perdoe se demorei tanto para responder algo tão simples. Eu não quero minha vida nova sem você. Não quero meus momentos sem você. Eu não sou bom com palavras!"

Tell me that you understand  
Diga-me que você compreende  
And you'll take me as I am  
E que você me aceitará do jeito que eu sou  
You'll always be the one to give me everything  
Você sempre será o único que me dará tudo  
Just when I thought no one cared  
Justamente quando eu pensei que ninguém se importava  
You're the answer to my prayers  
Você é a resposta às minhas preces  
You lift my spirits high  
Você reergueu meu espírito  
Come on and rescue me  
Venha e me salve

Fico corado ao extremo e num ato que não posso controlar, fecho meus olhos e me encosto nele, procurando apoio, amor, força e procurando por ele. Estive sempre à sua procura, Saga? A vida toda foi por isso que eu procurei?

Encaixo minha cabeça no seu ombro e minha boca beija o pescoço forte, um leve beijo apenas, mas eu consigo ouvir a respiração dele sibilar e os pelos loiros se eriçarem ali por perto. Consigo sentir a eletricidade e consigo...

Queimar.

Estou ardendo de tanto amor por ele e finalmente aqueles braços poderosos me apertam num abraço potente e me sinto feliz, inteiro e entregue. Não consigo conter um gemido de satisfação e a palavra ronronar me vem à mente com o som que produzo sentindo prazer com a proximidade dele.

- "Não precisa falar mais coisa alguma. Basta fazer. Ou podemos fazer juntos, simplesmente."

- "Há uma tenda em estilo árabe e muitas almofadas e futons lá fora..." Minha voz sai novamente e eu penso ainda em mais alguma coisa para dizer, mas a boca de Saga colada à minha me impede de raciocinar.

Desejo.

Amor.

Poder.

Tudo ao mesmo tempo numa alquimia rodopiante que me faz gemer um tanto com as mãos firmes que apertam, alisam, acariciam e entontecem.

O caminho feito de velas, o tapete vermelho, tudo foi sendo vencido aos poucos, em passos calmos. Minha camisa foi a primeira peça que desapareceu de meu corpo.

Acho que quebrei alguns botões da camisa dele, mas não me lembro ao certo.

Meus sapatos e meias foram ficando por ali, bem como meu cinto, minha calça bem cortada e o relógio dele.

A calça de Saga foi acometida por algum feitiço e voou longe para o outro lado da sala em algum momento entre a porta e o jardim.

Let me tell you, you know I  
Deixe-me contar a você, deixar você saber que eu  
I need a miracle  
Eu preciso de um milagre  
I need a miracle  
Eu preciso de um milagre  
It's more than physical  
É é mais que contato físico  
What I need to feel from you  
O que eu preciso sentir vindo de você

- "Quero você pra sempre comigo, Shura. Não apenas em minha cama, é muito pouco. Quero você na minha vida, para rir, para brincar, para me bater se for o caso. Quero você todos os dias, horas e minutos..."

Ele me beija ternamente, minhas pernas bambeiam ainda mais e chegamos ao lado de fora totalmente sem roupas. Estou um tanto tímido, mas sei que não há ninguém para nos ver nus aqui. Por que estou tímido? Talvez por que eu saiba que hoje eu vou me entregar a ele de um jeito totalmente consciente. Vou entregar minha alma. Eu devia dizer isso a ele...

- "Saga..."

- "Não precisa falar nada, não precisa ser bom com palavras, não precisa mudar em absolutamente nada. Apenas seja aquele que eu amo. Seja contrito, zangado, teimoso e abusadamente sensual quando quer. Seja quem você é, não preciso de alguém que se molde ao que eu penso, preciso de alguém que eu admire. Eu te admiro e amo, Shura."

E depois de uma declaração dessas eu consigo achar algo mais para dizer? Palavras são apenas expressões que usamos para demonstrar o que pensamos, o que sentimos.

Palavras são apenas formas dadas a coisas que muitas vezes não podemos tocar, como os sentimentos.

Todos os profundos sentimentos que tenho por Saga. Não poderia dar-lhes sentido apenas com sintagmas. Não sou capaz... Será que o que sinto é tão grande que por isso não consigo expressar? Seguro as mãos dele entre as minhas e encaro-o despido. Não apenas das roupas.

- "Eu não sou bom com palavras, simplesmente por que eu não acho nenhuma que signifique o quanto eu sinto de amor por você." E agora fiquei verdadeiramente corado e ainda mais envergonhado ao ver o sorriso que ele abre e ao sentir o coração dele bater forte em nossos tórax unidos. Bem, há outras partes unidas por aqui. Aliás, parecem ter vida própria pois sinto o pulsar de nossos desejos num ritmo cada vez mais exigente.

Let me tell you, you know I  
Deixe-me contar a você, deixar você saber que eu  
I need a miracle  
Eu preciso de um milagre  
I need a miracle  
Eu preciso de um milagre  
It's more than physical  
É é mais que contato físico  
What I need to get me through  
O que eu preciso para me deixar levar

- "Eu sou o seu homem, Shura, não preciso de estudos de semântica. Há várias linguagens. No momento, a que me interessa eu entendo muito bem e, o dicionário que pretendo usar para compreender tal linguagem é o mesmo que você escreveu. Não teremos problema algum de comunicação. Não nessa linguagem."

Eu ia retrucar, ou tentar dizer algo inteligente, mas ele me empurra para a tenda árabe que eu tirei de uma revista e cerra os tecidos que compõem o que se poderia chamar de porta.

É o nosso mundo agora.

É o corpo dele esquentando o meu e são as mãos dele tateando e apertando de um jeito que me faz produzir suspiros intensos e gemidos cada vez maiores.

Não me interessa o que ele fez. Não me interessa minimamente.

- "Saga..."

A boca macia sugando meu mamilo esquerdo me diz tudo que preciso saber.

A boca úmida que me suga com vontade no ritmo mais delicioso do planeta não precisa de nenhuma frase, nem de sinais de pontuação.

A língua que umedece minha intimidade e que me faz gemer cada vez mais alto não quer saber se sou capaz de entender palavras.

- "Shura..."

O som gutural da garganta dele só tem um significado. Ele me quer, ele está pedindo minha permissão. Nosso código de comunicação foi elaborado por nós mesmos, então não há dúvidas, não há problemas.

Desde que eu queira falar a mesma linguagem dele.

Um girar leve de minha cabeça, um arfar especial e um pedido em voz baixa...

- "Eu te amo, Saga. Faz amor comigo... Por que eu quero seu amor feito em gestos e força e não apenas nas palavras que podem ser vazias sem o significado que você dá a tudo em minha vida..."

Eu achei finalmente minhas palavras. Benditas palavras que insistiam em não sair de minha mente. Aquelas que eu nunca encontrava.

Ficou mais fácil quando eu compreendi.

Quando eu compreendi que o amo de todo coração.

O corpo de Saga desce sobre o meu enquanto o olhar claro dele presta atenção em minhas reações para saber exatamente o que eu quero. Jogo minha cabeça para trás enquanto ele entra em mim de uma vez e me agarra firme, tomando meu corpo para si no ato de amor.

Enrosco-me nele como se enguias elétricas comandassem meus músculos e aperto os ombros fortes enquanto ele entra e sai de mim cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo.

Minhas pernas se prendem na cintura dele e eu o puxo para mim dominado pelo desejo crescente que ele faça de mim o que quiser. Que demonstre seu amor me possuindo como ninguém mais o fará. Nunca mais.

Ninguém nunca me amará como Saga de Gêmeos.

Só que a grande verdade que eu demorei talvez um pouco demais a enxergar é que eu jamais amarei alguém como eu amo o grego genioso do Santuário de Atena.

- "Pede..."

O rouco gemido dele em meus ouvidos me faz responder dezenas de vezes o quanto eu quero, preciso, necessito dele.

- "Mais fundo, Saga... Oh, Saga..."

Ele está se enfiando em mim sem piedade e eu estou adorando cada segundo. As mãos fortes me mantém à mercê do corpo poderoso dele e o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando com força é quase abafado pelos gemidos.

Os meus e os dele.

Mais.

Não tenho vergonha das loucuras que falo para ele quando estamos nos amando.

Não tenho vergonha do tanto que imploro... Oh, como eu imploro. O único homem que me deixa assim, um pedinte de sensações e prazeres que somente ele sabe me dar.

Saga rosna, geme, me diz coisas estranhas em tantas línguas que não compreendo.

Saga enfia seu corpo no meu como se ele pudesse mesmo enfiar sua carne dentro de cada fibra minha e tomar posse de tudo que sou.

Como se ele já não o tivesse feito.

Eu não agüento mais. Eu não posso mais. Meu corpo explode de puro prazer e eu perco completamente o controle, o tino, o raciocínio e o juízo.

Meu corpo explode de prazer intenso e eu agarro aquele corpo com força e trinco meus dentes enquanto todos os meus músculos se contraem no orgasmo mais forte de minha vida.

Já tive outros.

Com vários amantes.

Já tive outros.

Com Saga.

Só que hoje foi diferente.

Hoje foi minha alma que entrou em colapso junto com meu corpo.

Lágrimas caem pelo meu rosto por conta da tremenda alegria e satisfação que sinto.

O grego poderoso atinge o clímax e eu ouço os sons dele, sinto o gosto dele, sinto o calor dele e não consigo evitar e choro...

Soluços balançam meu corpo e ele me olha preocupado enquanto me abraça, me acalmando o coração.

Sinto-me um idiota e o homem mais aquinhoado de bênçãos do mundo. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Saga não me pergunta nada. Creio que ele sabe que estou chorando porque não há mais volta. Sou o homem dele. Ele é meu homem. Não posso mais...

Não quero mais sequer tentar não ver o que está diante de meus olhos.

Que o que ele disse é a mais pura verdade. Não há passado. Não há mais passado algum. Há apenas o presente e nosso futuro.

Essa é a vida com Saga. Miríade de emoções e de sensações. Nunca saber o que virá, a única certeza é que, seja o que for que o futuro nos reserva, eu quero desbravar o futuro com Saga...

* * *

Nota da Autora: Ah, finalmente terminei! Escrevi oito páginas em duas horas e consegui terminar a fanfiction de aniversário de minha amiga Kakau. Desculpe a demora, mas foi por um bom motivo, não queria escrever qualquer estorinha para você, que me inspirou a paçoca e pudim, lembra? Por conta de uma conversa do MSN surgiu aquela doideira toda e, agora, que passou seu aniversário, fiquei pensando no que poderia escrever. Espero que você e os demais que lêem Saga e Shura apreciem este meu trabalho de paixão. A música utilizada é do Fragma, o nome é Toca's Miracle. É bem dançante e animada, e eu gosto demais, por isso usei na fanfic. Aguardo comentários e opiniões, pois estava enferrujando de Saga e Shura devido ao desvelo com que trato a No Good For Me. Quem sabe eu me inspire um tanto mais nesses próximos dias? Parabéns por mais um aniversário Kakau. Esta fanfic é para você e, muitíssimo obrigada à minha Akane querida, que além de Beta Reader, é meu amor e inspiração.


End file.
